


Christmas Morning

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Pansy celebrate Christmas morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Morning

Pansy’s back arched, and she cried out, clutching at the sheets as pleasure made her toes curled. Her lashes fluttered, sending her flashes of the softly lit floating candles around the room and her husband between her legs.

“Draco!” He heard the need implicit in her voice, and he was crawling up her body, covering it with his.

He went slow, making her writhe and moan. Their skin glowed in the candlelight.

With cries and incoherent words, they found release, and he rolled to over so he wouldn’t crush her, pulling her with him. “Merry Christmas, Pansy,” he said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Romancing the Wizard on LJ for the 2007 Winter Drabblethon.


End file.
